Dawn of a new age
by Lauren D.M
Summary: The world was supposed to end December 21 2012. But as december 21 came and went people only felt really silly about ever believing in the end of the living world. Naomi and her friend brenton must now grow up in this new, changing society.
1. Chapter 1

**No need for a disclaimer this ones all me. :P**

**Enjoy**

It was the beginning of a new age, or so they told us. Most children are now being born with some sort of mental "power." I don't really understand why, but the government is trying to keep everything secret so panic dosen't break out. I think they should just tell everyone what is going on.

Cities are opening new schools for these "gifted" children, so that we can be taught about the changes to our biology and what is happenning in this "new world." The scientists think that we get our powers from another galaxy. As our milky way system floats around in space, it is passing another, larger, galaxy. The radiation from this other galaxy is so strong that it is causing these changes in devoloping children. They think that it will be hundreds of years before we get away from it and things go back to normal.

People used to think that the "new world" would be the end, domsday. Everyone was saying how the world was going to come to an end December 21, 2012. I understand most of it yet I'm still considered a fledgling. I am 16 and there is only 7 months until my 17th birthday and my "powers" are considered mature. Then the leaders will stop doing tests on me. You see the thing is, as our bodies grow and mature, so do our powers. They are very unstable and must be monitered every day to ensure that our powers arn't killing us.

My friend Brenton Michealson's powers were almost to much for him, and almost killed him while they were performing a somewhat risky test. The test involvd him accessing his powers and completely letting them take control of his conciousness. As soon as he let them take over his body, he passed out and went into cardiac arest and nearly died. Luckily they saved him. The test proved too risky, and was abandoned. Brenton was the last student they performed this test on. So far my powers have only gotten out of hand once, this is very rare for girls of my age. They tell me it is an exellent sign that they will mature successfully and develop to their full potential. But even still I am afraid that I will lose control and not make it.  
My name is Naomi Vilaro, I was born December 22, 2012. My mother had been terified for my life, because everyone still beleived that the world was about to come to an end. But as Decamber 21, came and went people only began to feel really silly about ever beleiveing the profecey about the end of the living world. They misunderstood the meaning of it. The Mayans had only meant the end of the Age of War and the beginning of the Age of Peace.

The Age of War was also called the Age of the Fifth Sun and we were now moving into the Age of the Sixth sun, the Age of Peace. I'm glad I was born into the Age of Peace and not War. My mother says that it was horrible. She was born in the eightys, it was a very different world she watched the growth of technology sore and seem to change overnight, and childrens morals changed drastically. Young People became very violent, uncaring, and stuck up, even how they spoke changed.

She was one of the few who remained indifferent to their ways as well as my father. He had been A wonderfully careing man and a wonderful father. He was killed on duty fighting in Iraq when I was 9, leaving my mother a widow and to raise me alone. People that knew my father say that I am just like him I have his scence of hummor, his reddish brown hair and his eyes. His eyes were like sombody had put two small polished amber stones in his them. He was always so full of joy and confidence and it ratiated from him so that when you were around him you couldn't help but be happy and confident as well. I have been blessed with my parents best qualities. My fathers outlook on life, his hair and eyes, my mothers tenacity and her smarts, as well as her body shape which is a subtly curvy pear shape with a perfectly oval face.

As for my powers I havn't quite figured them out yet. The scientists say that I have an afinity with the elements, but they're not quite sure yet. I know for sure that I am a telapath, as is Brenton, but he is much better at it then me and he can move things around with his mind. It's so cool when he does the thing he is controling almost glows. He can make absolutely anything move, he can even turn the TV on with his mind. Hes tried and succeeded to control human movments, he experimented on me and got me to jump around my house like a rabbit. It felt so weird, almost like a little voice in the back of my head telling me what to do, and if I didn't obey, it would be a terrible sin.

We are both telepaths, and because we are such good friends we can talk through our minds and even share our feelings with each other, and still be across the world from each other. It definately feels like a sixth sence when you hear your best friends voice in your head. It's not intursive, so we can still keep our secrets to ourselves, or at least I hope he can't hear me when I'm day dreaming.

"Naomi, come on honey it's time to go now." today they're going to try another test to see which element I may be able to control. The drive there is a long and boring one, so I brought my ipod with me so I'm not too bored. When we got there, we were greeted by the technichians that will be working with me. They are a small group of younger looking men, that look like they havn't slept in days. They introdued them selves to me, but I am terrible with names and almost instantly forgot all of them. Except for Victor, on account of his being drop dead gourgeous.

He is the head of operations and supervisor, so he will be the one to explain the procedure to me and my mother. I had been nervous about the test ever since they told me about it, but when Vitor explained everyingthing to me I felt much better. I had originally thought it would be something like the test that nearly killed Brenton, but Victor assured me it was nothing like that.

"The way this test works is, you will be placed in a secluded room that has microphones in it so that we can hear you, and speakers so we can guide you through it. You will not be able to see anyone outside of the room, this is so that we know your mind is concentrated only on the elements and not on anyone outside, that way we can be sure that nothing is distracting you. In front of you there will be A small flame, some earth, and a large bowl of water and obviously there is air all around you. You can atempt absolutly any thing you can think of that may help you to control each element. You could try to blow out the flame with air, maybe make the earth move and shape itself, maybe make the water float up out of the bowl or try to make the flame larger. Just make sure you try all of the elements. Our scans of your brain show that there is a very strong link with one or more of the elements so you should be able to sucssefully control at least one of them."

After Victor explained, they led me to a room where I had to leave leave my Ipod and cell phone so that it doesn't interupt with any of their equipement. I have to wear this special white uniform so my normal street clothes don't distract me. They gave me white sweat pants that are actually really comfortable, and a white french cut blouse, that is really flattering. So I didn't mind wearing their clothes. The room that they use to do this test is, a white room, with a two-way mirror so they can observe me while they proform the tests. Now that I better understand the test I'm not so worried about it, and I'm actually excited to frind out which of the 4 elements I can control. I think it is fire because of my hair and eye colour, But who knows.

As I stepped into the testing room, sure enough there was the fire, earth, and the bowl of water waiting for me to expeiment on. "Step up nice and close Naomi so that you don't have to strain to much yo reach each element with your mind," I heard Victor voice say over the intercom. I stepped closer, I decided to try out water first. I took a few steps towards the large bowl or water to my right and concentrated on making some of it rising out of the bowl. I felt my mind conect with it, and I tried with all my might not to lose the conection, I tried with all my brain power to control the water but it just wasn't working.

Next I decided to try out air I found it with my mind just as easily as water and I tried to make a small breeze to blow the hair out of my eyes. But just as with water I couldn't get the air under my control. So I moved onto earth they had placed a small bowl of sand inbetween water and fire. It was a little more difficult to reach with my mind. When I did I noticed that the sand had started to move around. I used my mind to make it rise out of the little bowl and float arouond the room! I made the little pile of sand flip and twist around me creating shapes in the air. I was so excited that I lost my concentration and the sand fell to the floor.

"I can control earth!!!!! that's sooo cool" I shouted to no one in perticular. Haveing completly forgotten that I was being watched, I nearly hit the ceiling when I heard Victors elated voice over the intercom.  
"I know your excited Naomi, but try to remain concentrated. Oh sorry did I startle you?"  
"No I'm fine, I just got caught up in the moment thats all." I said, as I felt my cheeks get hot, and I knew that I was blushing from embarassment.  
"Don't forget about fire Naomi, we're still not finished."  
"Are you sureI'll be able to control another? Even still I hope so fire is so cool!"  
"Oh yes, we are quite confident that you will be able to control fire as well, Because of your hair and eye colour being the colours of fire. It's not a very scientific explainantion, but is useually connected"

I moved over to the still burning flame sitting on a ball of some kind of slow burning material. I concentraited on the small flame just like I had with the other 3 elements. I was encouraged when it was harder to reach like earth had been. Sure enough in a few moments the fire began to slowly grow and get larger. I began to smile and giggle and the flame started to shrink.  
"Thats it Naomi, don't get too excited, try to remain focused, you can be excited about it after. Try to make the flame snake around the room."

I heard victor encouage me. I focused my mind back to the flame that had gone back to it's original size. It began to grow and started to become what looked like a rope that is on fire. It disconnected from the ball and started to float around the front of the room. It startled me, and I lost control, all trace of the fire dissapeared in a puff of smoke. I felt silly for getting scared, and wished that I hadn't lost control. I heard Victor begin to say somthing but I wasn't paying any atention to what he was saying, becuase I noticed that there was a little flame beginning to apear in the middle of the room, I felt the conection. Then it became the same firey glowing rope of flames I stayed focused this time and made it grow until it was quite a large fire that floated in mid-air in front of me.

**Well thats chapter one hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE R&R! it would really help me to get the next chapter going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn of a new Age Ch.2

I had created fire out of thin air. Victor and the rest of the scientists told me that it was physically impossible. But as my mom says, "Nothing is impossible; the word itself says I'm possible." Good words to live by. How could it be impossible though? I had just done it.

I found Brenton in my head waiting eagerly to hear the results of the test.

"How did it go Naomi? Did you figure out what element you can control?"

"Oh ya, I can control EARTH AND FIRE!!"

"Oh my gosh! REALLY?! That's amazing!!"

"Ya that is not even the best part. I can create fire out of nowhere!! Victor the supervisor says that it is physically impossible to do. _I've just done the impossible_!"

"Wow, really!? That is so amazing Naomi! I can feel your excitement."

"Ya I know I can hardly even believe it myself, and I did it! I can't wait to show you! Now I'll never need a lighter" I giggled.

"Ha-ha, good point. You could go camping and never be without fire."

"Well we're leaving now, I'll see you tomorrow Brenton."

On the drive home mom told me that victor would like to do a few more tests just to be sure about the whole "make fire out of thin air" thing, so we would be going back in a few weeks for another test. That was the coolest moment of my life, so I don't mind going back at all.

We got home really late so I couldn't even call Brenton because he has a really early curfew where he stays. You see, when Brenton was about 2 years old, his parents were killed in a horrible accident. He had nowhere else to go, so he ended up being bounced around in his family for a while. Once he got older that just wasn't working any more. So when he was about 8 his family put him in a foster home. He ended up at my school and we've been friends ever since. He is my absolute best friend in the whole entire world.

Everyone in school thinks that we are dating because we spend almost every second of the day talking to each other, whether we're in the same room or not. Teachers are always worried that we are going to cheat on tests, so we always just tell them "We like to talk to each other in class so we don't die of boredom, not so we can cheat, that would be immoral."

One teacher even went to the lengths to figure out my facial expression that I make when we are communicating through our minds. It was so creepy because she would stare at me whenever she gave us free time to do our work in class. So I just stopped talking to Brenton in that class. Everyone would thank me for keeping her attention; they could get away with murder in class. She was that intent on busting me.

There is only one week of school left before summer holidays. Brenton and I are ecstatic. This will be the first year we are old enough to go to this camp for elementals and telepaths. Being an elemental or telepath is very rare. So they created a camp for these children so they could get to know others like themselves.

Brenton and I are the only telepaths at our school and there is only one other elemental. Her name is Charlotte Rammers; she thinks we're weird so we don't hang out much. A lot of the kids think we're weird because we are so different but we don't mind, we don't live to please them. It is really sad that they think this way about us.

Everyone's powers seem to reflect their inner personality. For example the jocks are invincible, supper strong or fast. The emo/punk/loner kids have very dark depressing powers that border on evil and cruel. The preps have powers that don't really do much they all seem to be extrasensory powers like clairvoyance. The nerds have powers that have to do with their minds, like telepaths and super smarts. So that unfortunately makes Brenton and I, by default, nerds.

On account of this stereotype of "nerd," we don't have too many friends. It is really unfortunate that people think like this. Sure, we are smart but a lot of kids are really smart nowadays and are quite diligent in school. If not, you are considered a "druggie" and you definitely don't want that, I would rather be a nerd. No one gets bullied like they used to. When my parents were kids, people would even kill themselves because the bullying was so bad.

I was excited for tomorrow because my mom promised to take Brenton and I to the beach to celebrate my new found powers of controlling earth and fire. I haven't been to the beach in such a long time (well since last summer, but you know what I mean.) The water is going to be freezing but oh well; I like cold water on a hot June day. Brenton hardly ever goes to the beach so he is really excited that he is going with me.

****

"I love the beach! Don't you Brenton? I mean the sights and smells are all so wonderful, and the sunsets, well they're a whole other thing. Oh I'm so excited!!"

"I know what you mean Naomi. I really haven't been to the beach in so long."

As soon as we got to the beach we both grabbed our towels and ran full out to the shore. I watched as the waves went in and out closer and closer to my feet. I heard Brenton before I saw him run past me into the water. He lifted his leg high as he ran so that he wouldn't trip, but was caught off guard by an exceptionally large wave and fell in. He came up seconds later and beckoned to me to come join him. I stepped forward and tested the water with my foot.

"Oh! That's cold!" I squealed as I cringed from the water. Brenton ran to the shore intentionally splashing, and soaking me.

"Now you're going to get it!" I shouted as I chased him into the water.

"AHHH!! You can`t catch me!" He taunted as I chased him.

"Want to bet? FLYING MONKEY NINJA TACKLE!!!!" I screamed as I jumped on his back. We both fell, laughing, into the water. I let him stand and continued to splash him.

"OK, ok you made your point. You caught me!"

I stopped splashing him and fell into the water laughing. After a while we got bored and went up to the little restaurant on the beach and bought fries and hotdogs. They were the best fries I have ever eaten, not exaggerating.

"Want to play with the Frisbee?" I asked as I dipped my last fry in the ketchup and ate the delicious thing.

"YES! Oh my god, I _love_ Frisbees!"

"You sound like a dog Brenton. Ha-Ha But so do I, Frisbees _are_ awesome!"

We threw out our garbage and went back out to the beach. It was getting late and there was the beginning of a beautiful sunset. So we tossed around the Frisbee as we watched the sun go down.

The clouds began to change colour as the sun neared the horizon. They became an amazing magenta and neon green (my favourite colours.)

Brenton is better at catching than I am, and he is terrible at throwing it. Whereas I am awesome at throwing it, thus making for a very interesting game of catch. This consisted of me, running around everywhere trying to catch Brenton's erratic throws. I caught it a total of two times... while Brenton caught my perfect throws with ease-even though he sucks at it.

After one particularly bad throw he sent it flying over a small dune of sand. When I ran to the other side to retrieve the Frisbee I found SWINGS!!

"Oh my gosh! Brenton there's swings over here!!! Come push me!" I half shouted.

"Wee!! I LOVE SWINGS!!!" he shouted back as he came over the dune.

Unfortunately one of them was broken, so I made a mad dash for the other one and, of course, made it there first. Brenton reluctantly came over and gently began to push me. After a few good pushes I started to go really high, so he stopped pushing me and began to sit down in the warm sand. I decided to be stubborn and stopped pumping my legs.

"Hey keep pushing me; I'm not going as high anymore." I complained and giggled as he sat down.

"Oh, come on, pump your legs" he groaned.

"Nah I don't feel like it"

"Fine I'll keep pushing you, jeesh!"

He moaned and groaned as he got up and walked over and started to push me again, when I realized something.

"Hey you are telekinetic right?"

"Right..."

"So just use your powers to push me smart one, ha-ha"

A look of "I'm so stupid" flashed across his face, before he composed himself, concentrated, and began to push me with his mind. In no time at all I was soaring high into the air.

"WOOHOO!! Ha-ha this is awesome!!"

"Hey when do I get a turn?"

"When I'm done, hey, whoa not too high" I complained. "Fine you can have a turn now" he glared jokingly at me as I hoped off and let him have his turn.

When the sun finally set we called my mom to come pick us up. While we stood outside the restaurant I noticed a dark figure hunched over in the shadows.

"_Hey Brenton do you see that?" _I asked using my telepathy.

"_Yes..." _

We gawked as the figure rose and began to walk into the stream of light from the street lamp. Out stepped a young guy that looked to be about the same age as Brenton. He was tall with short black hair, his skin the colour of fine milk chocolate. I gasped when I realized that his eyes were a shocking shade of gold. While he walked slowly toward us in silence, Brenton slid me gently behind him.

"Who are you?" Brenton's voice seemed loud as it pierced the eerie silence.

"_I am Rigby Jackson; I'm here to warn you." _

I jumped when I figured out that I had heard his voice in my head, Brenton seemed just as startled. So he must be projecting to both of us I thought.

"_You're a telepath too? We've never known another." _I told him once I found his thought patterns. To my surprise they seemed to shimmer black and gold. Whereas Brenton's were light blue, I wonder what colour mine are?

"_That's not all I am, I'm also a shape shifter but I can only shift into a tiger."_

"_Sweet tigers are awesome! But what are you wanting to warn us about?"_

I had almost forgotten Rigby had said that. It's just like Brenton to remember that sort of thing, when something exciting happens he's not easily distracted.

"_I'm here to tell you what the government has been keeping from everyone. They wish to find the strongest most useful powers, and use them for war. That's why children who have strong promising powers are tested so thoroughly."_

"_That's so cliché... I feel like I have just been thrown into an action movie..." _I couldn't help but point it out, but the serious look on Rigby's face immediately shut me up.

"_This is no joke Naomi, they are planning a war you and Brenton are two of the many children who are at the top of the list."_

"_How do you know all of this?"_Asked Brenton.

"_Because they have already tried to recruit me, they more or less kidnapped me. 'You're an orphan so no one's going to miss you' they said. I don't have foster parents I had been living alone in a small apartment. _

_They have files on everyone, your name, pictures of you and your family, where you live, right down to what courses you are taking this semester. They are the ultimate stalkers, and they sent me to find you. But you have good lives, look here's your files, I don't want you to be taken to the camp, they'll keep you there and make your parents let you stay."_

I took my file and started to look through it. On the first page was my school picture the one that was taken for my student I.D. card. On the page below it was all kinds of information about like it was written by a close personal friend.

Naomi Vilaro

Born: December 22, 2012

Eye colour: amber

Hair colour: multicoloured reddish brown

Skin colour: olive, golden tan

Body shape: subtly curvy pear shape, oval face.

Personality: smart, tenacious, kind, understanding, loner, girly, and talkative.

Height: 5' 3" Weight: 125 pounds.

Age: 16

Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Vilaro. Mr. Vilaro was killed on duty in Iraq when Naomi was nine. Her mother now cares for her alone.

Powers: can control fire and earth, can create fire from nothing, telepathic.

The next pages just got into scary detail; all my hobbies were listed in alphabetical order, even the ones only my mother knew about. Every extracurricular lesson, class and demonstration I had ever attended. I was really starting to get creeped out. Brentons file was just as disturbingly accurate as mine.

Then the questions started forming, who were these people, how did they get all this information, why were they so interested in Brenton and I, really who was this Rigby guy and why was he sent to retrieve us for their plans? Weren't they smart enough to send one of their own minions not a rebellious teen?

As soon as I had decided which question to ask first Rigby's head perked up and he sighed.

"_Your mother is almost here. I have to go she can't see me, it will ruin everything. Good-bye I will find you soon. "_

With that he jogged back across the street and back down the alley he had come out of. As he did so he began to hunch over, his cloths seemed to melt into thick orange and black fur. Now on all fours he leaped into the shadows and disappeared.

4 Page


End file.
